unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Die, Dry Bones!
Die, Dry Bones! is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Plot Wario plans to kill Dry Bones once and for all. So, he invades the Koopa Mafia HQ and unsuccessfully killed Dry Bones because Private Luigi kicked their butts out of the HQ after they tear Dry Bones to pieces. Script Wario is using a planner for something. Waluigi comes in. Waluigi: What's this stuff for boss? Wario; I have a plan. We are gonna kill Dry Bones once and for all! Waluigi: That's impossible. Don't the bones nit together every time he died? Wario: Well, I am just testing it to see if it's impossible. Waluigi: Ok. Later, at the Koopa Mafia... Dry Bones: Attention! We have a problem! Private Luigi: What, boss? Dry Bones: Someone is planning to kill me! And I can guess who THAT is... Tiny Moron: I haven't seen Baby Tario since the Black House incident! Dry Bones: Shut up! If only if he was here now... Colonel Goomba: But he can still appear in the future? Dry Bones: SHUT UP! I don't think Baby Tario will be joining us ever again... Baby Tario appears from portal. Dry Bones: WHA??? Tiny Moron: WHA??? Dry Bones: THATS MY LINE!!! That's Secret Rule #7 in the Koopa Mafia! NEVER COPY THEIR LINES! Especially when you are mocking someone! GOT IT?! Tiny Moron: Yeah... Dry Bones: Good. Now, how did you got there? Baby Tario: Well, I fixed myself up and created a portal to your base. Hey, I wonder where Nim-nom is? Later, at Nim-nom... Nim-nom: What can I do for you? Customer: I would like a Crappy Patty, Please? Nim-nom: Sure! (I hate this job...) Back at Dry Bones... Dry Bones: Well, welcome back! Anyway, Wario is planning to kill me! Would you tell the rest of my team to guard the HQ for me? Baby Tario: Ok, I will do it! Dry Bones: Ok team, follow Baby Tario's orders! It is our only hope for Wario to not rip me into pieces! Meanwhile, at a Bush near at the guarded Koopa Mafia HQ... Wario: Ok. We go and attack the guards head on, once there over with we can kill Dry Bones and leave! Homer: Ok, but are you sure this is gonna work boss? Wario: OF COURSE THIS WELL WORK! Why would you ask that? Anyway, let's go! Wario and the X-Men sped up to the guards and knocked them out like Bowling Pins getting knocked out. Tiny Moron managed to get up in time and kicked Homer in the head. Wario used Super Punch at Tiny Moron and he is officially knocked out. They then break into the room where Dry Bones is. Dry Bones: No! IT CAN'T BE!!! Wario: Ha, you never win! Dry Bones: Ok, Wario, Me VS Wario only!!! Now GO! Wario grabs a gun and shoots Dry Bones, but he dodges, and grabs his gun and Wario partially dodged. His hat got pinned in the wall by a bullet, but Wario didn't get hurt. Then, Wario pulls out a sword so does Dry Bones. They fight each other and Wario was about to stab Dry Bones in the chest again, but he teleported. Wario: Ugh, that moves getting annoying!!! Dry Bones: You bet it is! (sarcasm) Now, Wario slices Dry Bones with the sword. Then, pieces of him flies everywhere. Wario: (victory music) Hoohoo! We made it! Private Luigi: Not yet!!! Luigi then KOed Wario and the rest of the X-Men, and is set flying back to Wario's House. (The END!)